The field of the disclosure relates generally to communication devices, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for presenting a targeted gaming-related message to a gamer associated with a communication device.
At least some known casinos have player rewards cards that track a player's game-playing history within a casino. The game-player history enables the casino and/or a game provider to generate customized messages to at least some players. However, not all games within a casino require a player rewards card and, thus, much of the information collected by the casino and/or the game provider is incomplete.